Pokémon Prism Spectrum
by AzBk
Summary: This is a completely OC story that mixes the game, TV show, and manga into one huge world. Characters from the original series will be based more so off the manga than the TV shows, but events in the TV shows will also be recognized. The rating is just to make sure I don't limit myself in terms of content going forward. THERE WILL BE NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE!


**|October 20****th****, 2015 – KANTO: New Island (AEL) – 3:00PM|**

New Island had been closed off to the public for over seventeen years. After being wrecked in a storm comparable to any of the greatest in Kanto's history, the land and structures were abandoned to all except the bravest trainers that walked the gray lines of the law.

The night in particular was no disaster, but still foreboding – so usually seemed the case with New Island.

Daemon had a black skin tight wet-suit under his extra large blue hooded track suit, which doubled with said hood to cover his dark blond hair. Goggles encased his crystal-blue eyes. Basketball player described his height.

"So, I'm not the only show in town it looks like."

By the door above some stairs leading away from the dock, a challenger waited. He had six badges – three from the Johto, and Kanto Regions.

"My challenge is five thousand credits."

High ground was a variable advantage in battles. Rick still seemed please to have it from the top of the stairs by two giant, slightly ajar steel doors. Rainy weather appeared to increase the direness of his perceived advantage.

Rick, as Daemon's Poké-Gear would have him believe, was a hunter. Prowess as a trainer was also somewhat suspected, like Daemon, from Rick's obvious physical fitness. From his wager, Daemon garnered that Rick was either very rich or very confident.

"Starmie," was Rick's first Pokémon.

"Sangra," said Daemon calmly. Weavile appeared squatting with her elbows on her knees, smiling sinisterly in contrast to Starmie's lack of emotional expression.

"Wow, so you're the real deal," shouted Rick, apparently having just now noticed that Daemon owned eight badges.

_Rookie move_, thought Daemon.

"Surf!" ordered Rick.

"Knock Off," said Daemon calmly.

Sangra seemed to have known the command before it was orated. Starmie was hit directly in the center by Weavile's flip-in drop-kick, knocking the Mystique Water pendent off the center of its gem and slamming it hard into the entryway steel. Surf never had a chance to materialize outside of its Poké-Ball .

Rick's confidence was undeniably more shattered than the one-sixth loss of his team's roster.

"Houndoom-"

"Low Kick."

Again, soon as Houndoom's figure had materialized Weavile's feet crashed onto Houndoom's forelegs, propelling the hound's face towards the stone floor.

Sangra still waited on her haunches.

"I should have done this sooner. Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!"

"Poison Jab, Sangra!"

Sangra's speed remained uncontested. Weavile had readied herself for the uppercut she delivered, coming up from under Hitmonlee's sweeping leg. Poison jab did not knock Hitmonlee out directly, because of his focus sash, but some trainers would argue that it caused the crash landing which did.

Dodrio, Nidoking, and Sudowoodo all fell to two Icicle Crashes and Low Kick a one more time thereafter.

"You swept me," said Hunter Ricky on his knees. "I hate Ace Trainers. I can't remember the last time one beat me, but now you just swept me."

"You wanted the battle. Thanks though, I think Sangra actually leveled up. That's something I haven't seen in a long time," said Daemon, walking away. Weavile followed behind in quietly making to the steel entryway.

Continuing on his way, Daemon pulled out his Poké-Gear-Watch. After selecting and decrypting a file labeled '_Fairy Types_,' Daemon viewed the message on his special Poké-Gear-Swimmer's-Goggles.

'Let's meet up at the center of the island,' was the message inscribed on Jared Stone's Dream Mail, titled '_New_.'

At the satellite's representation of the island's center, Daemon found himself inside a large white hall encasing some kind of spiral-path statue rising up from the floor to some twenty-five or thirty feet. In front of the statue a white rectangular table with many seats greeted whatever group should enter the room. A large fountain pool took one third of the space adjacent to the entry. The last third led to an upper platform which had two other steel doors gating out the roof.

"Daemon Drake," stated a young silver-haired man who turned into view with the rotation of the seat heading the table.

"Jared Stone."

"Pleasure to meet you," added the shorter, but more professionally dressed trainer. "I hope you don't mind that I confirmed you were alone by accessing the video network of the location. It's why I selected New Island in the first place."

"Doesn't bother me," said Daemon. "Scouting my Pokémon won't save you in a battle. I can also tell you came alone."

"Return." Daemon recalled an invisible Pokémon into its Poké-Ball via the standard stream of red light.

"Light Screen? Smart," said Jared. "I would expect no less of a fellow researcher. Nonetheless, your family has certainly brought the battler out of you as well."

"I'm here to help you with your research, if you can prove me to that there's something there" said Daemon. "I scanned for Psychic, Ghost, and Dark Type resonance, by the way. Our privacy is intact."

"Alright then Mr. Drake, if you show me yours I'll show you mine," said Jared Stone shamelessly.

"Diam," said Drake.

"Ozy," said Jared.

Carbink and Togekiss glowed with a light hue in each other's presence. They were ethereal, bright against the darkness of the dim white room.

"Did Ozy evolve from Togetic?" asked Daemon, whose trust grew for his new company as Togekiss flew over and landed on his shoulder. "I've seen a Togetic before."

"It did," answered Jared. "I received Ozy as an egg. How did you stumble upon Diam?" Carbink was floating before Jared who lightly made to pet her above her rapidly rotating ears. Retreating at first, Carbink continued to thereafter playfully engage Jared, sharing the same trust-worthy aura that Ozy the Togekiss displayed.

"In a region far away from here," said Daemon, not yet willing to divulge the location of what was potentially one of Carbink's few habitats.

"What was the terrain like?"

"A cave."

"Interesting. I suspect Togepi are born in trees by fields, but they are so rare that I cannot confidently prove it."

"Why do you think they're a different type?"asked Daemon, cutting to the chase now that their security was more likely confirmed.

"Their auras –you can feel them – and their rarity with respect to Pokémon they share typing with. I believe I have what is beginning to turn into a set, including some Pokémon that haven't been seen before. Your Carbink, Diam, is one of the latter. Your documented interaction with Clefable, also found in caves, was an incredible boon. So far I have thirty speculated sightings. Only you and I share our complete set to-date, I believe. Thanks for keeping quiet."

"Anything else?" Daemon was over formalities.

"Immunity to Dragon Type Attacks. You mentioned that about Diam when I posted the same thing about Ozy on the Silph channel. I've also noticed certain reactions to Poison and Steel Type moves that shouldn't occur with Ozy as a Normal and Flying type. I'll update the information as I asses more specimens. The Dragon Type test seems the hardest evidence thus far."

"So we just confirm this type's validity by testing all the Pokémon in this so-far-unknown set." confirmed Daemon.

"I have access to breeders, rangers, and explorers; even a hunter or two. All the people I work with are extremely professional. If you weren't who you are I wouldn't have contacted you in the first place. Still, this isn't going to be easy."

"So, how rare are we talking?" asked Daemon, "according to your probability calculations."

"About as rare as Ghost Types."

"Well, we better start looking sooner than later," finished Daemon. "I'll be updating this list fast as I can. Would six months be a good time to meet again, in the absence of extraordinary evidence?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll be in the Sinnoh Region if my plans go accordingly. Contact me via Dream Mail when the time comes." At the end of his words, Ozy the Togekiss flew to Jared and enveloped him with his aura white aura. Jared and Ozy then floated into the air, and flew away with the aid of the HM's ability to make the trainer using it weightless around their Pokémon.

Regarding the glimmering aesthetics of Ozy and Jared's fantastic departure from New Island amongst the rainy wind and dark clouds, Daemon thought the title of their shared, encrypted folder '_Fairy Types_' seemed appropriate.

**|October 23****rd****, 2015 – ORANGE ISLANDS: Ice Island (AEL) – 3:00PM|**

_So, that makes three_, thought Marko looking with his own eyes on the last of Kanto's Bird's Treasures.

Allegedly the clear orb before Marko that flashed with sporadic blue light belonged to Articuno. Like the red and yellow counterparts he'd seen prior, it was one of the Three Bird's Treasures.

_This is one of the things that big brother almost ruined the world over_. It'd been fifteen years since Lawrence III disappeared, and he was never heard from again.

Marko snapped back to realization at the sight of his misty breath. Ice Island's barren slopes could only be traversed by trainers such as those typically ranking in the eightieth percentile. Mountainous terrain, subzero temperatures, and cloudy weather made any trek upon it an arduous task.

Marko's wet-suit kept his tall frame warm as any clothing could hope to. It was no surprise that top adventurers always had state-of-the-art Gear. Over his wet-suit Marko wore a dark purple scarf, a black cape, and a dark blue insulated jacket and pants with black boots and gloves. A black beanie hat hid his unruly pale blond hair, but contrasted his hazel eyes. A white ear-piece and retractable lens acted as his Gear.

"So, do you think she's got something good Noel?"

Delibird nodded, standing on the stone platform beside Articuno's Treasure.

"I hope so," said Marko. "But I also think you're the optimistic type."

Noel shrugged, and flew over to land on Urza's shoulder. Urza the Ursaring was making a large snowman which Delibird added to by creating icy appendages and details.

In the distance, a small dark dot became visible in the sky.

"She's here," said Marko to Urza and Noel.

Ferra came in with her HM using Crobat like a jet-pack. Ferra's tied up auburn hair fluttered against the dry cold wind over miles of ocean and ice as she displayed her in-flight experience upon her descent.

"Late again," said Marko.

"Oh come on," said Ferra. "I haven't flown this side of the Island in so long. I was only seven minutes late."

"Whatever," said Marko to his childhood friend, "we're secure, show me what it is you were talking about."

Ferra then called forth, "Terra."

Marko's breathe quickened. "Unbelievable. You were right."

Terra was an Eartheon, Refer to /media/gallery/users/dowant_ an undiscovered evolution of Eevee. Her flat ears and tail were coloured lightly like her mane, but her body was a deeper chestnut brown.

"That's two of us," said Ferra. "Are you with me now?"

"I am," said Marko. "Tell me how she evolved when we get to my base."

Ferra nodded.

Now they had to find the other sixteen.

**|October 25****th****, 2015 – Sinnoh Region: Samiya: Glass City (AEL) – 3:00PM|**

"It took me a really long time to find this place, Jared. I can't meet you now."

Elyse was exhausted, having just crashed on the couch of the hotel's lobby.

"I understand," said jared. "Why don't you beam me your co-ordinates?"

"They don't allow two-way GPS communication with the outside world. You can only access the city in person with your public passport."

"I thought you were doing your hours as a Ranger?"

"I was, near the Event Route before the Flower Elysium. When I saw Samiya I figured it was a rare chance, which might also go for some initiative points on my Ranger record. If it's not recognized, I don't care. I've always wanted to see this place anyways. My dad came here as a kid once when Samiya was passing by Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn Region. He told me to never miss the chance of seeing it in person."

"How is it?"

"Gorgeous." Elyse's voice almost wavered when she gazed upon the crystal machinations of the city cloaked on the sea. "I'll take photos."

"Call me when you get to the mainland," said Jared. "I have a great way to finish off any Ranger hours you might have left for your certification when you're back."

"Sounds good," said Elyse, logging off her Gear. "Finally, time to rest," she concluded, looking at Salem.

Umbreon yawned and hopped into Elyse's lap.

"An Umbreon!" said the lady by the desk. "He's so beautiful. I've only ever seen a Vaporeon in person, and that was once!"

"Thanks," smiled Elyse. "Yeah, I got Salem as an Eevee from family friends." _I also came in first at Ruby Academy back in Hoenn_.

Salem then bounded from Elyse's lap to the clerk's desk, sniffing at her palms and face.

The lady was young, and laughed cheerfully at the attention. "Your room's ready anytime you are," she finished.

"Thanks," said Elyse. Salem bounded off the table and followed.

On the surface, Samiya was a large archipelago city, with streets built into and on top of the connecting roots that supported greenery. Large glass buildings helped to refract and reflect both artificially generated and naturally falling light.

Elyse's hotel, the Pearl, was too one of the tall glass structures. Tints in the windows provided her the privacy she'd paid for, craftsmanship and interior streamline decoration provided the luxury.

**|October 25****th****, 2015 – Sinnoh Region: Samiya: Ocean Park (AEL) – 5:00PM|**

After having unpacked and rested, Elyse found herself unable to resist some traveling. Wanting more than anything at the time to be a Master Ranger, it was natural that Elyse made her way to Samiya's Ocean Park.

Machinations beneath Samiya's surface gyrated in rotation with its movement so that Ocean Park was always located south of the centered Glass City. Water in the park was both stored and filtered to maintain currents for the wildlife.

Sitting on a thick branch of a massive tree, Elyse, Salem the Umbreon, and Flint the Simisear peered out over the entangled roots that steadily hollowed out into a large water basin which merged into perpetuity with the big blue surroundings.

Elyse's binoculars were a treasure she'd long held onto. Having been upgraded with the latest technology, they performed additional functions such as video-recording, photo-capturing, distance calculations, weather feeds, and more; they could even shrink to the size and shape of lipstick container.

"Where'd you get those?" The boy was tall, lanky, had uneven facial hair, and wore pants that looked like Kangaskhan's lower half.

Elyse was mostly startled because she'd been so deeply focused – though the pants had a small role, too. _I hate it when people sneak up on me_. For an aspiring Master Ranger it was unacceptable.

"They were a gift."

"I'll battle you for them."

"I've completed my Pokémon League Finals equivalency," she added. "I see you only had five badges, you sure you want to do this?"

"Those badges of yours aren't any I recognize even they are recognized by my Poké-Gear. Anyways you can't refuse a challenge, regardless of status."

"I'm not giving you my binocular Gear if I lose, which I'm only recounting as a possibility out of respect for not speaking in absolutes. I'm probably not going to lose."

"How about their equivalent in money?"

"Let's do it, then," said Elyse, to which the other boy blushed.

After Flint, Salem, and Sugar the Butterfree had laid waste to the Pokémaniac's team of Noctowl, Roserade, Raichu, Kricketune, Seaking, and Girafarig, Elyse decided against robbing the poor Pokémaniac.

"So those eight badges you have are from gyms recognized by the Pokémon League, but not in cities that form the majour regions?"

"Exactly," said Elyse.

"Cool," said the boy. "Maybe I'll see them one day. And as a favour for being so awesome and not taking my money, I'll let you in on a small secret."

"A secret?"

"I just recently became part of a trainer organization called Team A. They take young trainers and travel the world in search of community building and research."

"Research for what?" asked Elyse, not knowing what to make of the mysterious _Team A_.

"Even I don't know yet, I just joined recently. The more senior members talk about going to caves underwater, to ancient sites, sometimes even seeing all kinds of rare Pokémon."

"Really? I'm actually finishing up my Ranger Program at the moment," said Elyse.

"What? I've battled and beaten Rangers before. You're way too good for that. You could be a pro battler if you wanted. You're like a Dajana Drake, or a Fortuna Oz."

"Dajana Drake is a friend of one of my cousins. I appreciate the comparisons, but we're nothing alike. I can't speak for Fortuna Oz, but I've heard great things again. Your comments are very kind, but I'm afraid they might be misplaced."

"You've met Dajana Drake?"

"More than once, yes."

"Is there any way you could get me an autograph?"

Elyse sighed, tucking her long black hair to one side. "I can't do that. I'm sorry. Otherwise I'd have to do that for everyone I mentioned the connection to, even though I don't mention it often."

"I understand." The boy was clearly disheartened. "I still think you should meet with Team A though. You're amazing. You have an eight-badge-equivalency."

"How do I go about doing that?"

"I can contact them and ask them to meet you here at the same time two days from now. Will you still be around?"

Elyse pondered it. _What's the point of traveling if not to meet new people_? "I will."

"Awesome. Record these coordinates to your gear; we'll meet in forty-eight hours. Make sure you don't bring anyone else though, Team A doesn't just let anyone in."

Pokémaniac was a far better than average trainer despite his loss to her, so Elyse took his word for it.

"My name is Aiden," he finished before Noctowl carried Aiden's HM-induced-weightless body by the shoulders and made off into the sky.

Elyse flew back to the hotel with Sugar shortly thereafter.


End file.
